Nurses, medical technicians, and medical assistants are repeatedly subjected to accidental needle pricks when using a syringe on a patient. Such accidents often happen after the injection when the user is holding the syringe in one hand and trying to place a cover over the needle with the other hand. Invariably, if a user is not focused or becomes distracted, accidental pricks will occur, thus exposing the user to the risk of contracting communicable diseases.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe sheath which protects the user from accidental pricks.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe sheath which is easy to use.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe sheath which can be operated using only one hand.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe sheath which does not require gripping of the sheath by the user.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe sheath which automatically covers the needle as the needle is withdrawn from the patient's injection site.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of safely using a syringe.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe sheath which is economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.